Unforgettable Encounter (RE-LOADED)!
by gadhadada
Summary: an Uncounted Loaded always Reloaded Encounters...!
1. Chapter 1

**A Shocking Entry...**

 **hain na...**

 **No Bak Bak...**

 **just a Small Attempt to atleast Tell My Baccha Party that I m still Alive, Healthy and Working on My Projects...**

 **Meet You All with My New Story after 10th July 2016...**

 **Its Basically Posted on COOLAK Baccha Request and Few Others Guest and Regular Readers Bacchazzzz...**

* * *

 **This Story is a Sequel of UNFORGETTABLE ENCOUNTER Story of Mine Posted at IF, may be Many Readers already Reads its First part as This Sequel is NOT BEEN POSTED... YET...**

 **or U can Read it Separately as in this Story The Characters are Same except GD as in these Stories, GD is a Famous Contract Killer taking Supari to Move anyone from Here to There... (wink)**

* * *

 **Unforgettable** **Encounter (RE-LOADED)**

 _Abhijeet Quietly and Hurriedly Enjoying His Food as Daya will Come to Pick Him at Any minute… He was watching His Wrist watch time to time with Speed of Eating and Suddenly His Opposite Chair Occupied by a Figure Uttered…_

 _Voice: Hello…_

 _Abhijeet (shout): Tum…_

 _Voice (shock): Aap jaanty hain Mujhy…?_

 _Abhijeet Angered over this Innocent Shocking tone, the Figure now Softly taking Roti from Abhijeet Left hand as His Right hand Fingers still have a Bite, dragging Curry Plate and started Eating Relaxly…. Abhijeet really in Peak of Anger so asked in Complete Taunting way and words…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): Bill sy kub Bahar aana hua…?_

 _Voice (casual tone): bus abhi kuch Din Pehlay (asking with naughty way) BTW, Partner kahan hay..?_

 _Abhijeet Burning in Anger as He got the Figure asking about Daya… He placed that Bite over Table and Warned with…_

 _Abhijeet (complete warning tone): Dekho…_

 _Voice (with complete Brightening Lights in tone and eyes replied watching here and there with): kisy… (whispery tone) Peechy wala tou sach Buht Dashing hy.._

 _Abhijeet Gulped Anger as He knew, He can't Handle the Figure at any Cost and did not want to Create any Scene so Call Waiter for Bill who appeared and Abhijeet said…_

 _Abhijeet: Bill ly aao…_

 _Voice (with complete innocence): Meetha Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet now Stand up in a Bit as His Controlling Anger Level Down at any minute and He went to Reception where Waiter just getting His Bill.. Abhijeet Pay it there and when Leaving the Restaurant found the Figure Enjoying Ice Cream which He ordered at Reception with Pressing Teeth…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _He moved Down word as Restaurant is at 2_ _nd_ _floor and after Exit from Building taken out His Cell, dialing Number and when Pick by the Receiver told in harsh way…_

 _Abhijeet: aa rahy ho ya Main jaon…?_

 _Daya: arry Boss, abhi 10 minute kahan huay hain…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm…_

 _The Call cuts really Shocked Daya as He thought Any Bad Incident happened with Abhijeet totally Spoiled His Mood so Pressing Accelerator… He reached meantime as Abhijeet just about to enter inside an Auto and after Hearing Horn and Daya Signal, Leave the Auto and move to Scorpio, sat at Passenger Seat and when Daya Ignited the Vehicle told…_

 _Abhijeet: GD, ooper hay…_

 _Daya (in excitement): Sach (Abhijeet Scanned Him meaningfully and He instantly changed His Expressions and Happiness into Anger with) Kyun, ab kisy Maarna hay…?_

 _Abhijeet (looking over Restaurant Entrance with): Hum tak aayii hay.. Humara hee koi Chakker hoga…_

 _Daya nodded and also Look at Entrance and Both Jerked after Hearing a Knock which Initiated over Daya seat window… DUO turned Neck and found a Face brings Smile over Daya Lips while Irritation over Abhijeet Face… Daya Opened back door, She hopped inside and Daya asked after Shaking hand…_

 _Daya (asking): aur itnay Saal kahan..?_

 _GD (sad tone): BreakUp ho gaya tha…_

 _Abhijeet (shockingly uttered): Larky sy…_

 _GD (disappointed tone): kya Sr. Inspector Abhijeet, Aap bhi… (clearing) bhae Party sy…_

 _Abhijeet (angry): hazar baar kaha hay na Mujhy aisay Mut Bulaya karo… Ghundi lagti ho…_

 _Daya and GD Look at each One and Bursts a Big laugh while Abhijeet really wanted to Kill GD… She smiles and moving Out with Sweetish tone…_

 _GD: Jo Aagya… (with Pause) Sr. Inspector Abhijeet…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Abhijeet heaved a Big Sigh, while Daya was Confused about This Few minutes Entry and Exit… The Meeting was so Small without any Hint so Daya moving ahead got a call, Pick and heard…_

 _GD: Dekha…_

 _Daya (change call on Speaker mode by): kya…?_

 _Abhijeet (ask): pr ye tou Khali hy…_

 _Daya look at a Brown Envelope over Abhijeet Lap.. He was really in Big Shock cz did not Witness of any Exchange either He did not find anything over Back Seat… GD again…_

 _GD: Saheh sy Dekhein, (with smiley tease) Sr. Inspector Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet (chewing tone): Saheh sy hee Dekha hay Contract Killer GD…_

 _GD (with laugh): Back fire… hmmm… Thora Zor lagayein…_

 _Abhijeet (jerking Envelope with): aby laga tou raha…_

 _He Completely Quiets as a Flipper Secretly Fixed inside Envelope Opened and DUO saw ACP Sir Smiley Cap… GD after feeling the Silence say…_

 _GD: ACP Pradyuman ki Supari Nikl chuki hay…_

 _Daya (with sigh): aur Tumhein Un ko Bachany ka Contract Mila hy… hain na…_

 _GD (with complete serious tone): wo Supari Mujhy hee Mili hay…_

 _The Call Drop tone gives Both Stunned Figure the Alarum to come out from that Phase who Look at Each one and now really Coming to Tension…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _After some Worrying Silence… Daya asked the Query Confusing Him from many time as…_

 _Daya: ye Envelope kahan tha..?_

 _Abhijeet: Peechy betthy waqt Us nay Seat kay Neechy sy Daala tha…_

 _Daya: aur ab Boss…?_

 _Abhijeet: kya kahun, (sad tone) GD sy aisi Umeed Nhai thi… magar kya Bharosa, Paisa kub Niyyat aur Kirdar badal dy…_

 _Daya: tou Humara Agla Step kya hoga…?_

 _Abhijeet: Buht Sawdhani sy Kaam krna hoga Daya… ACP Sir ko Shak Nahi hona chahyey.. wesay bhi Humaray pass koi Sabut Nahi hay…_

 _Daya: pr karein gay kya..?_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm, (signaling to Driving wheel with) May I…?_

 _Daya Halt Scorpio, Exchanged Seat and now Abhijeet working on Driving Wheel… Daya Understand that Abhijeet Delibrately do it as He thought about any Bug inside Vehicle so the Rest Journey moving with Complete Silence…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Scorpio reached at SB… Duo Exit out from Scorpio, Daya Opening the Door and Both Entered and before Daya Uttered Something during Switching On the Lights.. Abhijeet gives Him a Keep Quiet signal, Picked Detector and First Scanned Himself and then Daya and after getting No Traces of Bug, checked Scorpio, Find it OK too so now Relaxly taking Place inside SB… Daya asked Impatiently…_

 _Daya: koi Plan…?_

 _Abhijeet (after taking Deep Breath with): haan, Hum ACP Sir ko Kidnap kr lety hain…_

 _The Jerking Plan not Only Shocked Daya but Forced Him too and the Room filled with a Big Shout as …_

 _Daya: kya…?_

 _Abhijeet: haan, Daya… ACP Sir Kidnap ho jayein gay.. CID, Police aur GD bhi ACP Sir ko Dhondny mein lug jaye gi…_

 _Daya: magar Boss…_

 _Abhijeet: Theek hay, Tumharay Pass koi Idea hay tou Batao… (Daya Quiets) (Abhijeet added) Khud socho Daya, Hum is Khaber ko Bahar Nahi Nikal skty… Kitni jagah Hum Nazar rakh payein gay… ACP Sir ki Suraksha pr… GD kay Waar pr…_

 _Daya: pata nahi Yaar, pr Mujhy yaqeen nahi aata.. GD ye kr skti hay…_

 _Abhijeet (harsh): filhal Tum Us sy Hamdardi karna Choro…. (Daya Embarrass, Abhijeet added) pehly ye Plan krna hay kay ACP Sir ko Kidnap kesy aur Kahan sy kiya jayey aur Un ko Kahan rakkha jaye…?_

 _Daya: Boss, ek Baat kahun (Abhijeet look at Him with Question) (Daya added) kya GD ko Shak Nahi ho skta kay ye Hum nay hee kiya hoga kyunky Us nay Humein Khud Ye Khaber dii hay…_

 _Abhijeet (with smirk): yehi Main chahta hun Daya… is baar (look at Daya with determined tone) Main Usy Jany nahi dunga…_

 _Daya Completely Freeze… He can Understand with His Friend Tone that this time GD really Trapped in Sr. Inspector Abhijeet Sharp Mind Loops Badly…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Duo make a Plan to Pick ACP Sir Smoothly from Bureau Next Day as He will expected to Come to Mumbai from Pune Next Morning… Daya Presented Himself to be at Airport and Guarded ACP Sir Innova from Airport to Bureau…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _The Idea to Kidnap Him through Bureau Creating much Clutter and the Doubt Factor was also Less on Duo although it's Easier to take Him with themselves Casually and through any means make Him Unconscious and then Hide Him in a Secret place…_

 _After Agreeing on that Plan.. Both moved to Residence and after Spending a Tension Night, Daya went to Airport Directly after knowing the Exact Landing time of Flight from Flight Enquiry which is 6 AM…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Daya Waited Quite Long in that Waiting Session and when He got the Information from Flight Enquiry that ACP Pradyman is not coming from that Flight Panickated Him and He rushed To Bureau…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Here DUO discussed on that Serious matter as now they thought might be ACP Sir already had an Attack at Pune.. Abhijeet Busying in Call while Daya started Strolling.. it Seems they are coming Bureau much Earlier so finding it almost Empty except Guards… Abhijeet after Cutting call…_

 _Abhijeet: Main nay Pune mein Inspector John say Baatun Baatun mein Kuch Nai Baat Jaany ki Koshish ki hay… magar Koi aisi Khaber Nhai hay… kahein aisa tou Nahi Daya kay ACP Sir Pune gaye hee Na hun…_

 _Daya (confuse): matlab..?_

 _Abhijeet: matlab, koi Kaam aa gaya ho Sir ko aur Wo na ja sky hun.. kyunkay Dekho Parsun Unhun nay kaha tha kay Main Pune ja raha hun.. phir Na Hum nay Un ko Distrub kiya aur na hee Unhun ny koi Call ki…_

 _Daya: haan ho tou skta…_

 _Rajat (coming with Surprise after Hearing Voices of Duo from Bureau Main hall coming to Corridor as well): arry Sir, Aap Log itni jaldi…?_

 _Abhijeet: haan Rajat, Wo kuch Urgent tha… acha khair…_

 _One by One Officers coming and now it's Difficult for Duo to Discuss on that matter so when Abhijeet about to say Daya to moved outside..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ACP Sir cabin Phone started Ringing… Abhijeet moved inside to Pick the Call and after Hearing coming outside in Rush and said in Tense tone…_

 _Abhijeet: chalo Daya…._

 _Daya grasped Easily that something very Serious happened so moved with Fast Steps with Abhijeet and replied Daya who asking about the Call as …_

 _Abhijeet: ACP Sir kay Ghar say… KAKA ki Call aayii hay… Buht Pareshan lug rahy thy…_

 _Daya (worry): Boss, ACP Sir tou Theek…_

 _Abhijeet (in Tension): pata nahi…. bas Ghar chalo… kuch aur hee hua hay… shayed…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Duo reached at ACP Sir House with Complete Tension… Here KAKA (ACP Sir very Old Servant) runs towards them after they stepped out from Scorpio… He said in Tense tone to Both…_

 _Kaka: Beta… kal Raat 8 bajay say ACP Sahab Ghar Nahi aayey… kuch keh ker bhi Nahi gayey thay…_

 _Abhijeet (in Confusion): kahan sy, Wo tou Pune gaye thy na…?_

 _Kaka: wo tou Beta, Kal hee aa gaye thy.. Tabiyet kuch Achi Nahi thi tou Jaldi aa gaye thy…_

 _Daya: aur Gaye kis kay Sath hain…?_

 _Kaka: Mantri Srinivas kay sath… Un hee ki Gari mein…_

 _Daya (instantly to Abhijeet): Boss, Disguise bhi ho skta hay..?_

 _Abhijeet (irritative way): kya Daya, Chalo Shakal aur Aawaz tou samjh aatii hay pr Tujhy pata hy na MNA Srinivas ki Height Tujh sy bhi Zyada hay aur Us ki Height tou…_

 _Daya (back to Kaka with): kya Minister Sahab Apni Gari sy Utray thy…?_

 _Kaka nodded in No and Daya giving a Meaningful glance over Abhijeet… Here Kaka again to Duo with Sad tone as…_

 _Kaka: kuch Pareshan sy thy …(grab Daya arm with) pata nahi Beta… aisa kabhi hua Nahi… hamesha bata ker jaatay hain… Main nay subah tak Intaizar kiya… Un ka Mobile bhi Band aa raha hay… aur (after a second take out something) abhi kuch der pehlay koi ye Parcel Ghar kay bahar chor gaya… Na he wo Security Camera mein nazar aaya ur na he Watchman aur Gurads nay Usay dekha… (giving it to Duo) is per Aap Dono ka Naam hay… isi liyey…_

 _Abhijeet (after grabbing that Parcel with): acha Theek hay… Aap Pareshan na ho Kaka… ho sakta hay koi Important baat ho… khair jesay hee kuch pata chalay ga… Hum Aap ko Turant batein gay…_

 _Daya (added): aur Aap bhi zara Sawdhan rahyey ga… koi bhi masla ho Humein foran Phone karyey ga…_

 _Kaka moved His head in YES as still He is looking Tense… Duo also in Tension either say Anger too now back in Scorpio… Abhijeet instantly tear the Envelope…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Four Enlarge size pictures or say SELFIE of ACP Sir fell on his Lap Boosts His Anger a lot while He dialed Ministry Office and taking News about MNA Srinivas and got a Reply that He was Busy in His Usual Meetings and There is No any Scheduled Meeting of Him with CID ACP Pradyuman…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _He shared that News to Daya who now changed the Scorpio direction to SB…. After Reaching and Stepping inside.. Abhijeet First Checked SB about any Tracking Device and after getting Nothing Bursts out in Complete Irritation as.._

 _Abhijeet (placing that Parcel envelope hardly over table with): Damn It… aakhir Main nay Usy itna Lightly kesy ly liya.. jaanta tha Main kitni Taiz hay Wo… Bhugat chuky hain Hum Usy.. magar Main nay socha Nahi tha…_

 _Daya: magr Yaar, Usy Pata kesy chala hoga…?_

 _Abhijeet (irritative tone): Come On Daya, Tum apny is Sentimental Khavage sy bahar aa jao.. kya Wo Humara Peecha Nahi kr skti.. Us kay Resources ko Kum Mut samjho…_

 _Daya: pr Wo ACP Sir ko Ghayeb Kyun Karay gi…?_

 _Abhijeet (look at Him in Confusion): hmmm, Shayed Panic… ya phir kahein, lay ja kay Maar dy… Laash Kuch Dino Baad mily.. Koi Raaz ugalwana ho…_

 _Daya (disbelieving tone): kya Boss, ab Wo aisi bhi Nahi hay…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, wo Kesi hay Tum bhi jaanty ho… yaad hay na Us ka Nishana…_

 _Daya (strong tone): pr Us nay Humein Bachaya tha…?_

 _Abhijeet (chewing tone): agar Shahab ka Bheja Saheh Kaam kr raha ho tou Main Un ko Yaad dila dun kay Us nay Us Contract Killer ko Goli bhi Maari thi jo Pakra gaya tha…_

 _Daya Quiets and really in Tension as still His Heart did not Accept about the Person He feels Close to His Heart but the Current Scenario tells Him to Re Consider about His Statement and Feelings about GD…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _After Few Minutes in Silence as Abhijeet also Feeling Confused that why the Person turned Such Harsh only for Money, He told after Signaling Daya as…_

 _Abhijeet: chalo Uthho… Team ko tou ye Khaber deni hogi… Najany DCP nay kya Wabal Macha diya ho Udher Bureau mein…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Daya Quietly moved with Abhijeet and Both Leave SB and went to Bureau Directly and when moved Upward and after Call All Officers in Meeting room in a Minute and after Gathering of All in Meeting room in Tension about this Sudden Call.. Abhijeet in Sad tone…_

 _Abhijeet: Main jo Khaber Tum logun ko day raha hun.. Sakun sy Sunna… Shaant rehna… Hum sub Mil kr yaqeenun Un ko Dhoond lein gay…. (after a minute after feeling Strange gazes from Officers say in Low and Hurt tone) ACP Sir Kidnap ho gaye hain…_

 _All (shout): kya…?_

 _Daya (sad): haan, Wo…_

 _Freddie (interrupts): Sir, Kaun Kidnap ho gaye hain..?_

 _Daya feels Hurt as He Feels the News Triggered Such Badly to Freddie Brain.. He comes towards Him, Pat on His Shoulder and with Consoling tone…_

 _Daya: Freddie, Pareshan Mut ho.. Hum Sir ko Jaldi Dhoond lein gay…_

 _Sachin: Sir, Hum ACP Sir kay liyey Nahi, (tense tone) balky Aap Dono kay liyey Pareshan ho rahy hain…_

 _Rajat (added after seeing Confuse DUO as): Sir, ACP Sir tou Kub ka aa gaye…_

 _Duo (shout and running towards ACP cabin with): kya…?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _They reached at ACP cabin, without Knocking and getting Permission Entered with Heavy Breathing and find Him Alright either ACP Sir became Tensed after seeing His Deary Sons in Complete Tense shade so asked…_

 _ACP: kya hua, Tum Dono Theek tou ho.. (signaling towards chair) Betho…_

 _Abhijeet (after Controlling over Himself with): Nahi Sir, Shuker Aap Theek hain…_

 _ACP: kyun, (naughty) Nahi hona tha kya…?_

 _Daya: Nahi Sir, Wo Kaka nay Humein bulaya tha (ACP shaking his Head with Disappointment while Daya added) wo Buht Pareshan thy tou Hum samjhein kay…_

 _ACP (cutting): ohhh Sorry, Meri Ghalti thi… (turning to Call) khair Main abhi Kaka sy Baat kr leta hun.. Tum Log bhi Relax ho jao.. (stressing in each word) Main Theek hun…_

 _Abhijeet (moving with): Sir, Aap ki Gari Kahan hy aur Aap Kal Raat sy Kahan thy…?_

 _ACP: arry Wo, MNA Srinivas Ghar aa gaye thy, Phir Mujhy lay kr DCP Sahab kay Office gaye.. Kuch Personal Baat thi aur phir Un kay Driver ko Main nay kaha ky Mujhy Salunkhy kay Ghar chor day.. Raat Main wahein tha.. Salunkhy ka Landline Kharab aur Cell sy Kaka ko Call Krnay ka Mujhy Yaad Nahi raha…_

 _Duo nodded and moved out either watching All Officers at ACP Sir cabin door Relaxed now after Catching the Issue…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Duo exchanged Glance while Daya got a Call from Unknown number so grabbed Abhijeet arm and takes Him towards Corridor and Pick the Call over Speaker hearing a Naughty Tone with…_

 _GD (complete Naughtyness): Main Dil mein aata hun… Samjh mein Nahi…_

 _Unexpectedly a Smiles Lit up at Duo Lips either the Call Dropped… Both Heaved a Sigh but still wanted to Discuss so move to Restaurant Opposite to Bureau for taking Some Snacks… Both started Eating, Sipping and Talking as…_

 _Daya: Ab…?_

 _Abhijeet: kabhi kabhi sach Daya Dil krta hay Isy Jaan sy Maar dun…_

 _Daya: hmmm, acha Khayal hay… (teasing) aisa karo Badal do…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): hunh… (taking Sip of Tea with) ab kya karna hay..?_

 _Daya: Yaar, (Disappointed tone) Us nay batana tou hy Nahi… tou Hum Log Apny Hisaab sy Chalty hain…_

 _Abhijeet: magar Daya, kuch bhi ho.. chalo agar Hum ye Sochein kay GD ko Sir ko Bachany ka Contract mila hay aur Us nay Humein Darany ko ye kaha kay Usy ACP Sir ko Maarny ka Contract mila hay tou bhi ACP Sir pr Nazar tou rakhni paray gi na…_

 _Daya: haan Boss, magar ACP Sir ko Pata Nahi Chal jaye ga… aur Ye Call Tracking, GPS ka Idea Mujhy tou Nahi lagta kay Kaam karay ga…_

 _Abhijeet: haan Baat tou Theek hay… wesay bhi (teasing) Wo Samjh mein aany wali tou hay Nahi…_

 _Daya started Laughing and Abhijeet feeling Fresh, after Freed from all… Both Decided to atleast using Tracking Devices over ACP Sir Car, His Cell even on His any Accessories like Watch, Cloths etc…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _It's Easier for Duo to Clutched Bugs over ACP Sir Coat Every Day bases, on His Watch and Cell Tracking either Abhijeet for Extra Efficiency Sticking a Bug over ACP Sir Driver and Guard Cloths too including His Innova…_

 ** _KYA GD, APNY PLAN MEIN KAAMYAAB HOGA..._**

 ** _IS KHAUFNAAK KHAIL KA ANJAAM..._**

 ** _PARHYEY GA..._**

 ** _FRIDAY KO IS KY_**

 ** _AAKHRI BHAAG MEIN..._**


	2. Last Chapter

_Amazing Response..._

 _giving Pleasurable Surprise..._

* * *

 _ **GUEST...** SB is Duo Secret Hiding Place having Secure Devices, only knew by CID Team to some extent... Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **ADITI...** No its not Special Bureau, its DUO Hiding Place titled as SEA BEACH... and BTW, GD is a Female Contract Killer... __Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **MISS RAIYA...** ohhh, Aplogies for that... GD is a Female Contract Killer... __Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **DA95...** hain na... Maza aaya na... bas Maza hee aana chahyey... Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **SGJ...** Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **GUEST...** Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **TIA...** Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **DIVYA...** True, I showed GD is Smart than DUO like Rocky and Katori even HD too... Every Writer is Extra Smart than DUO because We are those People creating Difficulties in their Life and then taking out them, EASILY... Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **GUEST...** Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **RAPUNZEL 313...** Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **D...** Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **GUEST...** awww Baccha, 10 July kahan Durr hy... Nahi ye Wo OS Nahi hay aur Aap wala OS abhi Nahi aayey ga... wo July kay End Week mein aayey ga... kyunkay abhi ADI SIR ka Birthday Contest IF pr aa gaya hy... aur Mujhy Us ki 2 Stories Likhni hay kyunkay wahan tou Deadline hy na Beta... phir beech mein EID hy... Mujhy ek Wedding pr bhi jana hy... I m really Tensed kay Sub kesy hoga... __Apologies but Hope U will Forgive Me..._ _BTW, hank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **GUEST...** Sure... Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **GUEST...** haan Baccha, Main ny wo Episode dekha hy... pr AMAR pr kuch likha nahi aur Na hee Socha... Dekho abhi till October tak Main kisi ki koi Request ta Plot Nahi ly raha Beta, kyunkay Pehly Pending Projects poory krny hain... phir kuch Personal Engagements bhi hain tou aap ko kum az kum October tak Wait krna hoga, Plot deny kay liye, phir Likhnay ka Sochein gy... Apologies for Denying till October but Hope U will Forgive Me... Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **DSP.1...** Wow, a Big Admirer either Big Writer Himself Praising such a Small Person... AAPI... Shocking, I think Dada is Better than that.. it Suits on Me na (wink)... IF is India Forum.. U can Easily Google that Site, went to CID getting from SONY TV shows and the Landed at CID Forum... cz MEMBERS STORIES CHEST at CID ARCHIVE MANSION Thread and Enter in World of Stories... awww, its a Big Compliment that U feel Stress Free Reading My Casual Stuff... Stay Blessed Beta... Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **...** Wow... the Same Regular Reader Comment, Superb... Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **PRIYA...** Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **FANTASTICMAGGI...** ummm, I knew, U are a Shipper Writer and Reader as I see Your Posted Stories at FF and its a Big Achievement for My Small Attempt which Breaks Your Barrier about DON DUO... hawwww, GD kay baary mein aisay Khayalaaat... ye Achi Baat nahi hy... I think GD must Think to Take Your Supari Next time... Kesa...? Thank You so much Baccha..._

* * *

 _ **SHAINA..** awwww... Sacchi... Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **GUEST...** Really, Nice Character of GD na... the Supari Killer (wink)... Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **GUEST...** awww Betajee.. Ramadan hain na.. phir Eid bhi aany wali hay... Buht sy Kaam, Rozy tou Mushkil ho jati hay na... Maaf kr do is Choty sy Bacchy ko... hehehe... Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **ZZZZZ...** Sure, My Pillow calling Me after getting Your Name (wink)... Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **COOLAK...** awwww, I m Obliged as Becausse of U Beta, Many Readers Reads it warna Main tou Bhool hee gaya tha... Jeety raho Aap... Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **SUNNY...** Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **GUEST...** Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **GUEST...** Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **DIK...** Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **ANJI...** Ohhh My Love... where were U... in Ur Ghum... look GD turned a Supari Killer... heheheh... its only Regaining when a member at IF Pushiing Me to Continue that GD Killer Character... Agla Bhaag Coming... Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **DUO's GIRL MAHI...** GD is a Female Contract Killer... regarding Minions ki Mandli, Baccha Party and Rahul with DUO... abhi tou Beta, No time... Dekhty hain after September tak.. OK... Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **R...** awwww, Thats Nice... ummm, Idea... Basically I m taking Part in Adi Sir BD Contest held at IF... so abhi tou kuch bhi Likhna Impossible hy Beta... Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **JYOTI...** Nice to Hear that U Re-Read that again... its really Lovely... tried to Give a Different Vision here.. Hope U Like it... Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _Thank You so much My All Bacchaazzzzzz and All Active and Silent Readers..._

* * *

 ** _Unforgettable Encounters (RE-LOADED)_**

 _Whole day Duo Busying in Investigation/Interrogation with Reported Cases either they Shuffled their Job in such a way that at least One from them would be Available with ACP Sir…._

 _At Night, Both Outside ACP Sir House at Backside… Already Checked all having Nothing and Spend Tense Night which would be Wasted as Nothing happened…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _At 2nd day Morning, Abhijeet Roaming and when get back found His Friend Sleeping while a Packet was Placed over Scorpio Bonnet Worrying Him.. He Jerked Daya who Opened Eyes with Yawning and say…_

 _Daya: kya Boss, abhi tou Aankh lagi thi…_

 _Abhijeet grabbing His Sleepy face on His Hand and turned it towards Bonnet which Completely Opened Daya Eyes, He Stepped Out and Both moving towards Bennet while Daya said by Smelling…_

 _Daya: Halway ki Khushboo hay…_

 _Abhijeet Heaved a Sigh while Daya moved ahead found Hot Halwa, Poori and Chooly Breakfast for Both while a Sound appreared…_

 _Sound: Namaskar, (Both turned Head found a Radio over Scorpio Roof throwing Voice as) Kahyey, Kya khayein gay Aap ya pehlay ye kehyey, Chai piyein gay Aap… wo bhi hy…_

 _Daya stopped the Player by Extending His Hand and after Sprinkling water over His face, which was still at Bonnet started Eating which Abhijeet already had started… Both really Filled Their Tummies as the Food Really Delicious and after Finishing it when Abhijeet moved inside Scorpio to take Tissue Box from Dashboard found a Thermos having Hot water with Sugar Cubes, Tea Whitener, Tea bags and Paper Cups… He brought All outside and Both Enjoyed Tea too… Daya got a Call, Picked it on Speaker mode and Heard…_

 _GD (irritative): Ye hr Baar Speaker pr Baat karna Zaruri hay kya…?_

 _Daya: Wo apna tou kuch aisa hee hay (wink Abhijeet who was taking another Cup of Tea with) Boss…_

 _GD: Kha liya Sub…?_

 _Daya: haan… (after a minute in Mouthwatering tone) Mazy ly ly kay…Free mein Mila tha na…_

 _GD: hmmm.. aur Kya Chal raha hay Naya… ?_

 _Daya: bas Nazar rakh rahy hain…_

 _GD (with laugh): halanky rakhni tou Mujh pr chahyey…._

 _Abhijeet (teasing): kyun Tum mein kaun sy Heery Moti jarein hain…_

 _GD (smirk): I Like it… (stressing) really.. Sr. Inspector Abhijeet…_

 _The Call Dropped with the Last Word as HUNH from Sr. Inspector Abhijeet brings a Smile over Daya Lips which Boils Abhijeet and He Punched Him Badly with Anger…_

 _Abhijeet: Daant ander…_

 _Daya tried but Result is a Laughing Blaster lit a Small Smile over Abhijeet Lips who Jerked Head and moving on His Tracks…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Duo Working on their Plan but after that Morning Breakfast… They did not get any Call, Information from GD side, while Their Follow up Program regarding ACP Sir moving Smoothly and now Duo Bored with this as already its 4 days and they knew very Well that GD is Not a Delayed Person…._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Here ACP Sir Invited in a Private Function from MNA Srinivas… It's a Private Invitation so Duo did not know about that as ACP Sir went with DCP Sir in His Car knew by Duo from Bureau and due to Presence of Bug in ACP Sir Car, Cloths, Watch and Tracking on Cell Relaxed them as They did not want to Create any Doubt on DCP and ACP Both Eyes by Following their Cars…_

 _Here after Discussing Some Official Matters in DCP Office, He told ACP to Get Back His Driver with Car and Moved in His Car so ACP told His Driver to Move to Bureau and from where taking Some Files which was on His Cabin table by getting it from any Officers and then Back to House…._

 _Duo already Busying in Investigation and as They found ACP Sir Innova Signal still coming from DCP Sir Office did not Confuse them for Further Checking about the Latest from ACP Sir Cell and Others Bugs…._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Here due to Dress Code at that Party knew by All, ACP Sir already giving His Coat/Tie and Watch to His Driver for any Missing Issue from Venue while Switched Off His Cell with Smile too and placed it in His Pant Pocket remembering Srinivas last Conversation He did with ACP and DCP in His Office at that Morning Kaka calling Duo and Telling them about ACP Sir Missing Issue …_

 ** _Srinivas: bhae, Casual Party hay.. koi Formal Tag laga kr Mut aana.. Party mein koi ACP/DCP/DIG nahi hoga.. (ACP and DCP Smiles) Sub Dost hon gay… koi Ghari baar baar nahi dekhaye ga is liyey Biwiyun ko Pehlay hee sawdhan kr kay aana aur agar kisi ka Mobile baja tou Mujh sy Bura koi Nahi hoga…_**

 _ACP Sir Smiles after Reminding it as Srinivas really Gathering All in that Informal way.. He is Literally Young Minister not belonged to any Political Backgrounds and Trying to make Some Informal Relations of State Organization Heads…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _After reaching at Venue, DCP and ACP Both changed their Wear at Changing Room Provided by the Party Organizers so the Bug Automatically taken Off from His Cloths…_

 _The Party is too Private so Host telling to Those who were Still Hesitated to taken out their Cells and Watches just to Relax them by Announcing through Srinivas as…_

 _Srinivas: arry bhae, (after finding Some Hesitating) Watch pr hr lamhy nazar parti rahy gi aur Party sy Bhagny ki Jaldi aur Cell tou Bilkul Nahi… You knew U are in Minister Party.. so koi bhi Emergency ki Khaber Pehlay hee Aap ko Mil jaye gi… so Nischint rahyey…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Here Duo who already knew that Innova at DCP Office by Tracking now turned Tensed after Seeing Innova coming without ACP Sir inside Bureau Parking when They are about to Left Bureau at Late Evening while the Cell already Switched Off and Cloths/Watch showing the Existence at DCP Office… Abhijeet Leaped and asked…_

 _Abhijeet: arry, Balki… ACP Sir Kahan hain…?_

 _Balki: Sir, Wo tou DCP Sir kay Sath Un ki Gari mein Chaly gaye…_

 _Daya (shout): kya…?_

 _Balki: Jee, wo koi Party mein jana tha… Sir tou (showing back seat) ye Sub bhi Chor gaye (Abhijeet checked it found Bugs over Coat, Watch and Switched Off Cell, while Balki added) aur Mujhy Kaha kay yahan sy File lay kr Ghar chala jaon… Wo DCP Sir kay sath aa jayein gay…_

 _Daya (in tension): Bataya hay Kahan ja rahy hain..?_

 _Balki: Nahi Sir, bas Wo aur DCP Sir Sath gaye hain…_

 _Abhijeet tried DCP Sir number but it also Switched Off.. He tried His Office Assistant number but He also said He did not Know about it, so Abhijeet asked to Balki…_

 _Abhijeet (to Balki): Tumhary pass, DCP Sir kay Driver ka Number hay…?_

 _Balki: Nahi Sir, Bara Khaos sa hy tou Main nay Liya Nahi…_

 _Daya (pressing Abhijeet Shoulder with): Boss, Khud Chalna paray ga…_

 _Abhijeet nodded and after Telling Balki to take Files from Freddie, rushed towards Scorpio already Ignited by Daya… In Scorpio…_

 _Abhijeet: aakhir ja kahan skty hain Sir…. Aur ye Sub Gari mein denay ka matlab…_

 _Daya: koi Informal Private jagah gaye hain jahan ACP ban kr Nahi sirf Pradyuman ban kr gaye hain…_

 _Abhijeet: tou ab kya karein…?_

 _Daya (after a minute in Little Hesitation): Main GD ko Try karun…._

 _Abhijeet look at Him in Shock and after a while Look Outside takes as a Green Signal by Daya who tried Every Unknown Number in His Call Registry but Failed at All are Switched Off turned Duo really Tensed… Daya Uttered in Worry…_

 _Daya (tense): kahein Us nay…._

 _Abhijeet (cutting with): Daya Srinivas kay Ghar lo… (Daya look at Him, Abhijeet added) Dekho, jis Roz wo Hum sy Mili thi.. Next Morning Sir sy Srinivas hee mila tha.. (stressing) Wo bhi Humari Ghair Maujudgi mein aur Yehi Wo Banda tha jo GD kay Humari Mulaqat kay baad Sub sy Pehlay Sir ko Mila tha…_

 _Daya (moving Srinivas House with): tou Tumhara Khayal hay GD Ek Minister kay Ghar Sir pr Hamly ka Plan karay gii…?_

 _Abhijeet (meaningful tone): Picture abhi Baaqi hay Daya (rash) jaldi Chalo…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _The Party was Moving Smoothly but Mostly Heads feeling Some Odd… Somehow the Invitation was Good but the way it moved away They all Feeling Odd and their Instincts Alerts too as now DIG and DCP discussing it Silently as…_

 _DIG: Pata Nahi, Uljhan hay… Pehli Party aur Itna Informal way aur…_

 _DCP (harsh tone): Peena Pilana Kuch Zyada hee hay…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Here Duo were in Extreme Tension and Scare too… Daya Flowing the Vehicle and Suddenly Halt after getting a Bell in Panic… Abhijeet look at Him and Pick His Cell which was in Charger in Speaking mode after seeing an Unknown number with…_

 _Abhijeet: haan Bolo…_

 _GD (smirk): aur Maza aa raha hay Sr. Inspector Abhijeet…?_

 _Abhijeet: Buht (taunt) Tum batao…_

 _A Smirky Laugh with a Tag Line as BHAAG DUO BHAAG they heard before Call Finishing Boils Both Blood which showed by Abhijeet Slaping hardly over dashboard while Daya by Penetrating inside Accelator…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Either Mostly Heads having Drinks Glasses/some having Tea and Coffee Cups too even Some are taking Extra Pegs but Still They All feeling an Unknown Tension and Scare…_

 _ACP Sir Enjoying His Coffee and Praising the Interior of Venue… Srinivas joint Him and Both started Casual Talks… Srinivas asked…_

 _Srinivas: aur ACP Sir, kesa lagi Party…?_

 _ACP (with Smile): Kuch Zyada hee Informal hy…_

 _Srinivas (with Laugh): kya ACP Sahab, Aap tou jaanty hain.. Nai Peerhi Ek Nai Soch ly kr aatii hay… Purany Tour Tareeqy Khatam.. wesay bhi Hum Sath hon gay tou Desh Chala payein gay na (ACP nodded, Srinivas added) Darasal, Main nay Socha kay Humein Aapus mein Achy Relations rakhny chahyey.. ab Dekhyey… Desh ki Raksha Humary Hath magar Humary Haathun ki Mazbooti tou Aap Log hain na…_

 _ACP (added): jee Desh ka hr ek Aam Aadmi Humari aur Desh ki Mazbooti hay… wesay Aap kay Aesthetic Sense ki Dad deni paray gi…_

 _Srinivas (Low tone): bas Kuch Purani Cheezun ko Jama karny ka Bachpan sy Shouq tha… Socha tha Bara Ghar hoga tou lagaon ga…_

 _ACP: Jee…_

 _Srinivas: wesy abhi Dekha, ye High Court kay Bahar kya hua.. Aap Logun kay Pass hay na Wo Case…?_

 _ACP: Jee, lekin Mujrim Nikl Nahi paaya… wesay Befiker rahein.. ab Wo aisi Jagah hy jahan koi soch bhi Nahi skta…._

 _Srinivas Appreciated and Smiles and Entertaining His Other Guests while ACP Sir Enjoying His Coffee…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Duo Reached at Srinivas House but turned Completely Shocked as the Minister House looking Dipped in Dark.. Guards told Them when Both Approached that there was No Party organized by Srinivas Sahab here and if He would Organized any Party, They did not know about it…._

 _Duo look at each One and Sighed as now They are really with Empty Minds and Empty Hands… when Both about to Leave, suddenly Guard called them Back and tell…_

 _Gurad: Sahab, Minister Sahab ka Farm House bhi hay… Highway pr… 12/87… baaqi Pata nahi.. hr Guruwar wahan Guzarty hain.. aaj bhi Shayed hun…_

 _Duo Thanked Him and rushed to that place as early as they could while Guard back to His Place…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _A Person sat Comfortably over Stool, Arranged the Long Range Accurate Targeting Sniper Rifle over Window of Opposite Building with Humming a Song on Whistle from where ACP Sir easily looking Enjoying His Coffee and Aesthetic Sense of Srinivas…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Somehow the Client who Engaged the Contract Killer really did a Good Homework over ACP Sir Likes/Dislikes and on those Things which grabbed His Attraction and Art is One of them…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Duo reached there and Trying to Enter not Entertained by Guards as They have No Special invitation Card Issued for Today party as well They are Not in Dress Codes or Their Names are Not Listed in Guests List… Abhijeet in Irritative tone…_

 _Abhijeet (Irritate): Dekho, Hum Ander Nahi Ja skty pr ACP Sir tou Bahar aa skty hain na… bas ACP Pradyuman CID ko Bula do.. kehna Shehr mein Ek Jagah Terrorests nay Attack kr diya hay.. Foran Pohanchna hay…_

 _Guard: magar Sir, Humaray pass aisi koi Khaber Nahi hay…_

 _Abhijeet: arry, Humein tou ander sy Pata chala hay na.. Media tak Hum nay Khaber Pohanchnay Nahi dii.. Samjho…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Person Setting the Target over ACP Pradyuman and after Changing it few times now Accurate over the Last… The Face having Straight Expressions while One Eye Retina over the Target, Other Automatically Closed… Index Finger over Trigger while Rifle Back over the Shoulder Groove…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Duo still Involved with Guards and trying to Convince them to atleast giving their Message to ACP Sir.. Daya saying…_

 _Daya: Dekho, Wo Ek Boarding School hay.. Masoom Bacchun ki Jaanun ka Sawal…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _The Smiley Face of ACP Sir over the Middle of that Plus Sign of Target showing the Exact X and Y Angles of Pray gives a Big Smile over the Killer Lips and with a Deep Breath, Trigger Pressed with a Sound of Boom while a Spark Initiated and Zoom inside ACP Sir Body after making a Small Hole with Some Surounding Crack over Windowpane Glass…._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _A Shouting and Hustle Bustle inside the Venue turned Duo and Guards Heads too who were moving towards the Venue after Hearing…_

 _Voices: Pakro.. Pakro.. Bahar… Goli lug gayii… ACP….._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Duo rushed behind Guards but Abhijeet changed His Tracks by Telling Daya in Hurry as…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya: Tu, ACP Sir ko Dekh… Main Is GD ko Dabochta hun…_

 _Daya nodded and Rushed inside while Abhijeet trying to Check Opposite Building Every Flat and at Terrace found What He Wants… Yes, Nothing….._

 _Abhijeet Backed to Minister Farm House now Fillup with Ambulances, Police Jeeps, CBI, CID, ATS as Which Dept is not Presented here…_

 _Abhijeet by making Space after Showing His Badge reached to His Buddy who was just about to Closing an Ambulance Door and was in Tears Completely filled Fear inside Abhijeet Heart…._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _He moved ahead and Trying to Touch Daya, but He feels His Hand Shivering, He can't get How He could Hear This News either to Accept that Demise was Completely a Horrific Experience for Him…_

 _He feels His Steps Fixed inside the Spot either the Shivering now Spreading in His Whole Body and making a Vacuum inside it which was Drop by Drop filled with Saline which Spills Inside His Heart although Not from His Eyes…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Daya who was Managing Telling or Surrounded by Different People, roaming to find His Buddy and got Him in few Steps Distance.. Rushed Him and takes Him inside His Arms and Bursts in Tears…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Abhijeet cant be able to Give Any Gesture to Console His Half Soul by Weaving inside His Hairs, Rubbing His Back, Patting over His Hairy Head and giving Him Some Supportive Lines… He was getting Weaker and Weaker with Daya Salty Drops and before Collapsed down heard…_

 _Daya: Boss, ACP Sir Theek hain…._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _The News is Such Confusing but Rapidly starting the Reshaping of Abhijeet Cells which started the Breakdown Process.. He Jerked Daya who said with Smile…_

 _Daya: Srinivas Maara gaya…._

 _Abhijeet (complete Disbelieve): ain…_

 _Daya: haan, Goli ACP, Sir kay Arm Bone sy Srinivas kay Seeny mein Lagi aur kyunky Sub nay ACP Sir ko Girty huay Dekha tou DIG nay Srinivas kay Guard say Gun Cheen kr Srinivas ko Goli Maar dii Peeth pr… (asking Secretly) Koi Mila tou Nahi na…_

 _Abhijeet Pushed Him and now Both Left the Spot in Scorpio towards Hospital after telling this News to Team and Media…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ACP Sir was Coming Back on Conscious mode Earlier as His Wound was not much Deep while He said as DCP just Leave His Room after Meeting Him Alone as…_

 _ACP: Srinivas, Ek Buht Bari Arm Dealing karny wala tha… magar Yaad hay Kaaliya (the Culprit trying to run from court, Srinivas talking about Him with ACP Sir at party) jo Court sy Bhagny ki Koshish kr raha tha aur Bhaag Nhai paaya.. Usy is Deal ki Jaankari thi… Srinivas ko Pata chala kay Wo Humari Custody mein Phanse gaya hay aur Wo Kahan hy Sirf Main jaanta hun…_

 _Abhijeet: tou Sir, Usy Sub ko wahan Bulany ki Kya Zarurat thi..?_

 _ACP: Us nay Plan kiya tha kay Wo Khud pr is tarah Hamla karwayey ga kay aisa lagy kay Main nay Us pr Hamla kiya hay, Retaliation mein…_

 _Daya (confuse tone): magar Sir, Aap kay pass Gun kahan thi…?_

 _ACP: Daya, Main Ek Gun, Apnay Socks mein bhi Rakhta hun…_

 _Abhijeet (Appreciate tone): matlab , Us nay Aap pr Buht Homework kiya tha…_

 _ACP: haan, Us nay Paintings aur aisay Wall Sculptures etc bhi lagaye thy kay Main Un mein Interests lun aur Un ko Dekhny Khirki wali Wall ki taraf jaon…_

 _Daya: aur Witness, Pooray Mumbai kay Security Forces kay Head hon gay…_

 _ACP: haan aur Mujhy saaray Cases kay Charges sy Hata liya jata…_

 _Abhijeet: Shuker Sir, Aap ko Gehra Zakham Nahi aaya…_

 _ACP (in confusion): magar Aakhri minute mein Us kay Contract Killer nay Us say Ghaddari Kyun ki…_

 _Duo Exchange a Meaningful Glance and after Some time Leave the room with Wishing of Speedy Recovery too ACP Sir as now Salunkhy Sir Joining His Buddy…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Duo sat on Scorpio with a Sigh and Ignited it… Both are Feeling Sad as Now GD is Turn to a Culprit… Abhijeet got a Call, Pick and heard…_

 _GD: kya hua, (naughty) Itni Dukh Bhari Sansein Kyun…?_

 _Abhijeet (turning to Speaker mode): tou kya Khush hona Chahyey…?_

 _GD: hona tou Chahyey…_

 _Daya: Tum nay aakhir Usy Maar diya… (angry) Likhwa liya Apna naam Qatilun mein.. par gayii Thandak…_

 _GD (with Smile): Kirpiya kr kay sr. Inspector Daya kya is Raaz sy Pardah uthaein gay kay Wo Meri hee Goli sy Mara hay…_

 _Abhijeet (confuse): matlab…_

 _GD: Sr, Inspector Abhijeet, Aap ki Ittila kay liyey Srinivas DIG ki Goli sy Mara hay…_

 _Daya: ohhh Chill… haan… DIG ki Goli Seeny pr Lagi thi magar already Wo Tumhari Goli sy Mar chuka tha…_

 _GD: Wo kya hay na, Main nay Goli Maari Seeny pr Dil kay pass, pr Dil mein Nahi aur already Wo Baraf ki thi jis pr Wax ki Covering thi… jis ki wajah sy Body kay ander kay Wo Musles Soft hee rahy aur Slippery bhi aur Khoon bhi itna Nahi baha…_

 _phir DIG nay Goli Maari Peeth ki taraf jo Ander ja kr Wax kay karan Slip hui, Us waqt Musle kay Soft honay kay karan Wo Usi Part tak gayii kyunkay Jism ka Baaqi hissa akar Shroo ho gaya tha aur Us Seeny waly Zakhm sy Bahar Nikl gayii… magar Wo Mara DIG ki Goli sy kyunkay Meri Goli ka tou Zakham bhi Chota tha… (naughty) Baraf ki thi na…_

 _Abhijeet (stunned): matlab Tumhara Enteriing Wound DIG ki Goli ka Exit Wound ban gaya…_

 _GD (happy): Correct Boss…_

 _Abhijeet (angry): kya…_

 _GD: Nahi.. nahi.. wo…. Munh sy Nikl gaya…_

 _Daya: pr Tum nay tou kaha tha kay Tum nay ACP Pradyuman ki Supari lii hay…_

 _GD: Ghalat… Main nay kha tha kay ACP Pradyuman ki Supari Nikl gayii hay aur Wo Main nay lii hay…_

 _Daya: tou…_

 _GD: tou is mein Maarny ka Zikr kahan hay… (Daya Embarras while GD added) isi liyey kaha hay Aankh Kaan Khulay rakkha karein magar…_

 _Abhijeet (irritate): acha acha.. Zyada Bhashan ki Zarurat Nahi…_

 _GD (with smile): acha Chalein…_

 _Daya: kya Chalein…_

 _GD: matlab wohi Take Care Bye Sye etc…_

 _Abhijeet: phir Kub Milo gi…?_

 _GD: kabhi bhi … Kahein bhi…_

 _The Call Drop tone Hurts DUO… Abhijeet Look at Daya and Feels the Same Sad Reaction and Keep Praying to Meet the Killer again earlier… Scorpio flowed in Air in Little Sad and Sorrow Shades…!_


End file.
